Half Undressed Lover of Mine
by tamsinmouse
Summary: Cath and Levi reconnect on a romantic night in rural Nebraska. Explicit M.


Nebraska's early evening skies were dark and sickly green in spring. Cath leaned over the railing outside of Levi's parents' home, the porch's sloping roof covering her and Levi from the rain. They'd come here to housesit and take care of the Stewarts' ranch for a weekend (though the farm work had mostly fallen on Levi); Cath was luxuriating in the country air, wide skies, and vast scenic views to take in while she wrote. Levi had graduated college a year ago, but she still had her junior and senior years to finish and her own writing projects to complete during summer break. She breathed in the smell of rain mixing with warm, dusty earth ("petrichor," she thought - thank you, _Doctor Who_ ) and felt Levi's long arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. He nibbled on a patch of neck behind her ear.

"Four months of this and _only_ this," said Levi.

"Four months of biting my neck in the rain?" said Cath.

"Four months of putting my mouth on many things on your body," said Levi.

He had said it like a joke, but she knew that he meant it.

Cath reached back to the sides of Levi's belt and pulled him in closer, his crotch pressed against her lower back. He dotted a line of gentle kisses lower on her neck. September to April had been a difficult transition from Cath's freshman year and the previous summer - she'd gotten used to having Levi around everywhere and all the time. Going back to Lincoln alone was only made marginally better by their frequent texts and Skype calls. The (obvious) truth was that long distance relationships were _hard_ , especially having a boyfriend as incredible as Levi.

"I missed you so much this year, it was ridiculous," said Cath.

She couldn't see it, but she felt him smile against her neck.

"I thought about you every minute, Cather," said Levi.

Cath turned around to face him and pulled him close again. She loved his height and the safety she felt by being in his arms.

"I really, _really_ missed this," she said, squeezing Levi and resting her chin on his chest.

Levi combed his fingers up her nape and into her hair and kissed her. Cath moved her hand under his shirt to feel his back, putting all of herself into kissing him back. She could feel his body responding to her and knew he wasn't shy about it. The start of their relationship, over a year ago, had been characterized by caution and so very slowly knowing each other intimately. Now it was nothing to reach out for Levi. Now they would touch and it was electric.

Their kissing was becoming more hot and hurried. Levi breathed between kisses a little louder and pressed his body into hers a little closer.

"Do you want... to go... inside?" whispered Levi, rushing the words on her lips.

Cath nodded quickly and they continued to make out (and stumble) while opening the porch door. Levi had an erection that strained against his zipper. She put her hand over his hard bulge and rubbed the denim. Levi pulled them into his childhood bedroom and pawed at Cath's shirt, clumsily undoing her blue button-up. The twin bed was scarcely big enough for Levi on his own, but neither of them cared then. Cath shed her shirt and pulled Levi's over his head to toss on the floor. She nudged him to his back on the bed and climbed on top, impatient to start what they both wanted.

"One sec, Cath," said Levi.

He reached into his nightstand drawer and took out a shiny foil packet. Cath rolled onto the bed and shimmied down her jeans, straddling Levi again in just her lingerie and watermelon socks. She loved the heat of his bare stomach against hers when she leaned down to kiss him. Levi was impossibly hard and undoing his jeans.

"Let me help," she said.

Cath pulled his boxer-briefs down with his jeans and Levi kicked them off his ankles. She paused for a moment to look at him, and he grabbed her hand and laced it with his.

"C'mere," he said quietly.

Cath unlaced her fingers and shook her head, grinning.

"No."

She started at his knee, dragging her lips against his skin and moving up a thigh. Levi's pubic hair was straight and dark blond, and she nestled her face into its coarseness before gripping the bottom of his shaft. He raised his hips a little in anticipation of how good it would feel to be fully in her mouth. Cath flicked her tongue on the alert head of his penis, then took him in completely. Levi scratched at the quilt bedspread beside him and made the softest sound of pleasure. If this were all they were doing she would carry on until he could stand it no further, but she wanted all of him - inside her. Cath took Levi's hard-on out of her mouth and he groaned just a little.

Levi was as desperate as Cath felt, and he all but ripped her bra off its delicate hooks. He flipped Cath to her back and hovered on one elbow on top of her. She tugged her underwear off and saw him rip the silver packet with his teeth, rolling over to roll the condom down the length of his hard-on. She smelled latex and something distinctly Levi, a scent that made her horny and long for him on top of her. He held his penis and pushed it into her, lying between her legs and kissing her while he began to slowly thrust.

"I want you to fuck me," whispered Cath.

Levi pressed into her harder and she grabbed his hip, moving him faster and deeper. He groaned, his lips at her throat, and Cath wrapped her legs against his back. Yes... four months of only this.


End file.
